List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Hitachi Elevator. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations, Hong Kong (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City, Hong Kong (2003) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Hong Kong (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building, Hong Kong (2007) *CityWalk 2, Hong Kong (2007) Indonesia *Sarinah Dept. Store, Jakarta (1960s, escalators only) *Ratu Plaza, Jakarta (1982) *Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (1982) *Melawai Plaza, Jakarta *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower, Jakarta *Skyline Building, Jakarta *Pasaraya Grande (Building A), Jakarta (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Metropolital Medical Centre hospital, Jakarta *Wisma Jasa Raharja, Jakarta *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah, Jakarta *Plaza Kuningan, Jakarta *Wisma Bakrie, Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas), Jakarta (modernized in late 2013) *Gading Marina, Jakarta *Metro Pasar Baru, Jakarta (1980s) (modernized into Otis in 2014) *Illigals Hotel and Club car park, Jakarta *Plaza Sentral, Jakarta *Mutiara Hotel Malioboro (old building), Yogyakarta (modernized into Schindler elevators in 2013) Japan *Okayada Mores, Kanagawa (shortest escalator in the world) *Tsutenkaku Tower, Osaka *Ebisu Garden Place (1999) *Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) *Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa *Tokyo Station, Tokyo (to Shinkansen tracks) *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre, Tokyo *Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) *Haneda Domestic Airport Terminal 2, Tokyo *Shinjuku Centre, Tokyo *Hotel New Otani *Bonni Annex Hakodate *Shinagawa Station(To shinkansen tracks(Modded into Fujitec in 2012)) *Tsuruga Station *Bic Camera Nagoya *Meititsu Narumi Station *Tokyo Disneyland monorail stations *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Ekimise Asakusa Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Main Terminal) (1998)Escalators and moving walks only, elevators were installed by Mitsubishi. *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya *Komtar Tower, George Town, Penang (1986) *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Singapore *Changi International Airport **Terminal 1 **Terminal 2 **Terminal 3 (2008) *Bukit Panjang Plaza (1998) *ViVo City (2006) *Holiday Inn Atrium Hotel *Liang Court (Clarke Quay) (1986) *16 Collyer Quay (formerly Hitachi Tower) (1991) *Albert Complex *Parkway Centre *JCube (Jurong East) (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre (Jurong East) (2013) *Faber Crest Condominium (1999) *Regency Suites *Prudential Building *TradeHub21 *Blk. 50 Ngee Ann Polytechnic *OG Chinatown *SMU Victoria street *Vision Crest Residence (Oxley Rise) *The Nexus (Bukit Timah) *Draycott 8 (Draycott Dr) *The Tessarina (Bukit Timah) *Golden Mile Complex *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Fragrance Hotel Balastier *Katong Shopping Centre *Singapore Woodlands Checkpoint Thailand *Amarin Tower, Bangkok *MBK Center, Bangkok *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok *C.P. Tower 1, Bangkok *C.P. Tower 2, Bangkok *Fortune Town, Bangkok *Grand Mercure Fortune Hotel, Bangkok *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *St. Louis Hospital, Bangkok *Asia Hotel Bangkok *Tawanna Ramada Hotel, Bangkok *Union Mall, Bangkok *Siam City Hotel, Bangkok *Silom Plaza, Bangkok *Narai Hotel, Bangkok *Century The Movie Plaza, Bangkok *Shibuya 19, Bangkok *RS Tower, Bangkok *Sukhumvit Plaza, Bangkok *Robinson Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Maneeya Center, Bangkok *Wave Place Building, Bangkok *Srijulsup Tower, Bangkok *St. Louis College, Bangkok *Glow Pratu Nam Hotel, Bangkok *Tongtara Hotel, Bangkok *City Complex, Bangkok *King Royal Garden Inn, Bangkok *29 Plaza, BangkokEscalators only. No elevators in there. Notes and references Hitachi